: The goals of this application for an Independent Scientist Award (K02) are consistent with the strategic plan of the CDC for reducing HIV transmission in the years 2001 to 2006 through the development, evaluation, and dissemination of interventions targeted toward those persons already infected with HIV. HIV-infected drug users represent a major vector of HIV transmission not only through sharing of drug paraphernalia and unsafe sexual practices, but also in the context of nonadherence to HAART regimens, which can result in the emergence and transmission of medication-resistant strains of HIV. Interventions targeting this patient population would therefore have both individual and societal benefits. Community-based substance abuse treatment programs have the potential to be highly instrumental in this regard. However, access to scientifically-evaluated, yet "user-friendly," manual-guided interventions, together with comprehensive training on their provision, remains limited. The need exists for timely dissemination of results of research-based interventions for HIV-positive drug users to community settings in a format that is practical for use by clinicians in the field. This K02 application is being submitted subsequent to completion of a K21 award which permitted the applicant to become an independent researcher committed to addressing these issues. Goals are: (1) Intervention development. Develop interventions specifically targeting inner-city HIV-positive injection drug users to (a) reduce high risk behavior; (b) increase medication adherence, and (c) improve quality of life. (2) Intervention evaluation: Rigorously evaluate these interventions in randomized clinical trials that include cost analyses to ensure that these interventions are cost effective as well as clinically efficacious. (3) Technology transfer: Bring research findings to clinical practice by ensuring timely dissemination of efficacious and cost-effective treatments to community-based programs -- by publishing and disseminating treatment protocols in ready-to-use manuals, and by designing and implementing comprehensive training programs for front-line clinical staff using state-of-the-art technology in electronic and print communications.